


Call Back In An Hour

by cminerva



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Humor, I would feel bad for Tory if I liked her, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva
Summary: Tory calls at an inconvenient time. Smutty Bill/Laura drabble.
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Call Back In An Hour

Bill buried his face in Laura's sweaty hair as it curled around her neck and inhaled her scent as they moved together.

"Gods, Bill…"

Laura's breathy encouragements were interrupted by the shrill ring of the phone.

She groaned and slammed her head back onto the pillow as Bill reached above the bed for the handset. She snatched it away and glared at the man above her.

"Tory? Now's not a good time. I'm frakking the Admiral. You're right, it's _not_ funny. Call back in an hour."

She thrust the phone back into his hand and he hung it up obediently.

"I can't believe you said that to Tory."

"Bill? _Shut up_ and finish what you started."

"Yes, Madame President."

Bill leaned down and licked the sweat from the base of her throat, eliciting a small moan. He braced himself and thrust into her again; she wrapped her legs around him and raked her fingers through his hair as they found their rhythm once again.

Her lips sought his and they kissed one another fervently. A moment later, Laura pulled away and looked at Bill with a mixture of amusement and panic.

"Oh my Gods, Bill…I just said that to Tory!"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net in 2008 under miss mcGonagle. Written for ownthesky.


End file.
